Gabe Duncan
) | height= 5'3" | nationality=American | hometown=Denver, Colorado | profession= | band = | pband= | major= | affiliations= | signature= | parents=Amy Duncan Bob Duncan | siblings=PJ Duncan Teddy Duncan Charlie Duncan Toby Duncan | grandparents=Frank Duncan (paternal) Linda Duncan (paternal) Hank Blankenhooper (maternal) Petunia Blankenhooper (maternal) | spouses = | children=Gabe Duncan Jr. (future) | friends = | loveinterests=Lauren (girlfriend) | pets =Toast (Siberian Husky) | title1=other relatives | other1=Mel Duncan (great uncle) Patrick John Duncan (great grandfather) Jamie Blankenhooper (maternal aunt) | title2=Hair color | other2=Brown | title3=First Appearance | other3= Study Date | title4=Last Appearance | other4= Good Bye Charlie | first = | portray =(Bradley Steven Perry) | image2 = | caption2= | image3 = | caption3= |age = (Season 1) 7-8 (Season 2) 9-10 (Season 3) 13-14 (Season 4) 14 (Futuredrama) 24|full name = Gabriella Alessia Duncan|nickname = Gabby|occupation = Middle School Student/ High School Student (Gabe)|eye color = Brown|hair color = Brown|family = Amy Duncan (Mother) Bob Duncan (Father) PJ Duncan (Older Brother) Teddy Duncan (Older Sister) Charlie Duncan (Younger Sister) Toby Duncan (Younger Brother) Gabby Duncan Jr. (Future Daughter)|relationships = Dan Dabney (Boyfriend) (Brandon) (Ex-Boyfriend) Myles (Former Crush) Mateo (Former Crush) Sam Albright (former crush) Hot Brian (Former Crush) |enemies = [Albright (Sometimes) Estelle Dabney|first episode = Study Date |last episode = Good Bye Charlie |birth date = November 23rd, 1998 |school = Thomas Jefferson Middle School/George Washington High School|actor = Brielle Ava Perry and Bradley Steven Perry}} Gabriella "Gabe" B. Duncan"Charlie Did It!" is the middle/third child of the 5 Duncan kids. Gabby is used to being the baby of the family and envies Charlie at first, but now not as much. She strives to fit in as one of the "cool" kids. As a 14-year-old, a boy named Gabe doesn't really envy Toby as much. She is dating Dan Dabney, Mrs. Dabney's grandson. It's possible she will marry Sam or Dan in the future and have Gabby Jr. Personality Gabby is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic at most times, apparently lazy, and insults her parents and her siblings, but she can be a crybaby sometimes. She's very smart. But she is also known as a cunning and determined. In one episode, Gabby was "in love" with a boy from school and even tricked his parents so they could be together. She always tricks PJ into things. Gabby is a troublemaker, but there is a brighter side of her!! Despite her usual troublemaking and pranking, it is shown in Sun Show, Part One and Part Two that Gabby is capable of doing good things. This is shown when she promises in the helicopter crash that, if Jesus let her live, she would do something good. Immediately, the helicopter pilot, after being in a narcoleptic episode, wakes up and takes control of the plane. Gabby also has a sort of Machievian side to her personality, known to switch sides, and joining anyone if she felt it could benefit her, for example, one occasion she gave her mother the information she required to spy on PJ, then sold PJ the knowledge that him mother was spying on him. In another, she told her mother and Mary Lou Wentz how the girls tricked them, and encouraged them to go after them, only then to warn the girls, so both of them would owe her a favor. In season 3 she is into a lot of boys and has a lot more crushes. She is described as sharp as a tack by her Dad (Bob). Personal life She is also a member of a basketball team that her dad Bob Duncan coaches, and even through her negative reputation at school Gabby was voted class president ("Duncan's Got Talent"). She worked well with Sam on their volcano science project. Relationships Bob Duncan Gabby often makes fun of her parent's age and weight. Once when Gabby was not allowed to make fun of Bob's weight for a week, Bob concluded that that's never going to work. Gabby wrote many fat jokes about Bob in a week, which Amy liked. Gabby still loves Bob anyway (“Gabe's 12-½ Birthday”). She apparently tricks Bob into doing her projects and doesn't like the fact he's losing weight. Amy Duncan Gabby relies on Amy to do tidiness work for her. Gabby often calls her to get the door, and once, implies that she makes her bed every morning ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Duncan vs. Duncan"). The two do get along in other ways, as they have similar personality traits, Gabby told Amy that she must get her evil genes from somewhere, Gabby was scared of Amy in (Up a Tree) but isn't anymore. When Gabby helps Amy spy on PJ's buddy page, Buddybop, Gabby loves Amy and seems to be more of a mommy's little girl. Gabby is also known to let Amy know when Teddy or PJ are up to mischief. Charlie Duncan Gabby and Charlie have an interesting relationship. Initially, Gabe hated Charlie as she stole her spotlight as the youngest child. Slowly, she began to like her more, especially after she threw up on Teddy. Since then, Gabby has started to like Charlie more and more. Although, she refuses to play with her in several episodes, and never wants to look after her. However, this is just siblings being siblings. Deep down, Gabby really does love and care about her little sister. This is shown in an episode, where Gabby offends Charlie and she overhears. Gabby then wears baby clothes and sits in a pram to make her happy. Gabby still thinks Charlie takes away the focus from her and 'ruined her life' as she tells Charlie about before Toby is born. Charlie seems OK with her sister, but she gets mad at her occasionally and sometimes tells on her like when she tells Bob Gabby stole his can in "Can You Keep a Secret?" Also in one episode Gabby chooses Charlie to sleep with her because she was scared after watching a clown horror movie (similar to American Horror Story)where a boy goes into another dimension through the closet. In Seasons 3 and 4, they get along and Gabby loves Charlie more and spends more time with her in those 2 seasons. Teddy Duncan It is known that she takes pictures of Teddy's activities with her boyfriends to embarrass her in front of her schoolmates ("Meet the Parents"). Gabby helped Ivy come up with the nickname GG (goody goody) because Teddy is well behaved at school. Charlie walks in and calls her GG ("Ditch Day"). Even though Gabby can be rude somehow she seems to turn out good at the end. Toby Duncan It seems that a 14-year-old boy named Gabe will have a better relationship with Toby than he did with Charlie when she was a baby. It was seen that before he was born, he said he wanted a baby brother to pick on. When it became known that he was indeed a boy, Gabe was excited, and his mood was even better when it was revealed that his name was Toby, the name he suggested for him in Name That Baby. He suggested that name because it's "cool". He also starts his own video diary for him based after Good Luck Charlie that he calls "Good Fortune Toby". In Baby Steps when Toby was flying, he yelled, "Nooooo!". Also, in a lot of occasions Gabe almost agrees to things that he doesn't want to, because he's influenced by Toby's adorable face, as in All Fall Down when Amy was telling Gabe that Toby is moving into his room he said no, but looked at Toby and said "oh" as how cute Toby was but then says "stop it Gabe!" to himself so he does fall for Toby adorableness. PJ Duncan Gabby does somewhat love PJ, but often manipulates him to help her get money and do work for him. Gabby is very close to PJ, although she makes fun of him a lot for not being "very thinky" (because Amy won't let her call PJ "stupid"). SamJo KeenerAlbright Gabby and Sam are frenemies. They have a relationship that is very complex. Having romantic feelings yet also several times of hatred. It is unknown what they currently consider there relationship to be. However, since Sam no longer appears on the show, it's unknown. Mateo Mateo is a boy Gabby starts dating in Team Mom. Mateo believes that his father, Randy, and Bob are best friends, but Gabby confesses that Bob does not like Randy because he is way too clingy and has horrible manners. They get into an argument and, eventually, Mateo breaks up with her, but Gabby does not seem to mind at all. Estelle Dabney The two have a strong rivalry, Gabby delights in pranking, tricking and generally annoying Mrs. Dabney, while Mrs. Dabney openly shows distain and dislike for her. It's mentioned in one story that Gabby is the reason Mrs. Dabney is mean and grumpy. She was currently in a relationship Mrs. Dabney's grandson, Dan Dabney and never kissed. Dan Dabney Dan is Mrs. Dabney's grandson and he and Gabby are currently dating. In Futuredrama, Gabby and Dan break up because Teddy gives Gabby bad relationship advice. They get back together after Dan learns what happened. It's possible that they are married in Futuredrama and he is the father of Gabby Jr. Trivia * Gabby's age has been a discrepancy in the show's continuity. While it is known that all characters develop and age in the same time as the real world, Gabe has been referred as 7 and in first grade at the beginning of Season 1 ("The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", "Dance Off") and 8 in November ("Teddy Rebounds"), Gabby is in second grade ("Teddy's Bear") and even an entire episode on her 12-½ birthday ("Gabe's 12-½ Birthday"). It is mentioned that a teenage boy named Gabe is 13 in Season 3 in episodes, Name That Baby (when Amy said he's 13), Wentz's Weather Girls (when he said since he's 13 he doesn't need help from his mom) ", "Welcome Home" (when he told PJ , "Don't rush me, I'm not 12 anymore!") and Special Delivery when Dylinne said "we're pre-teens now, we're suppose to be rebels!") In Duncan Dream House, he mentions that he is 14. *Gabby has an e-mail account ("Charlie is 2!"). *Her online account on the video hosting site is called "Gabby D." ("Charlie Goes Viral"). *She has a history of watching scary movies ("Sleepless in Denver"). *The teenage Gabe and Toby are the only kids in the family with brown hair. The rest of the family is blonde. *Gabby has had two friends on screen who have appeared at least once on the ABC sitcom Modern Family, Rosa Rodriguez and Sasha Gould. *She seems to be very good at manipulating people ("Appy Days"). *Beginning in Season 3, his voice got deeper. This is similar to Maxine/Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place. Gabriella's voice was higher in the first two seasons, but in the third, teenage Gabe had changed. *She is the exact middle kid, after the episode Special Delivery. Before the events of that episode, she and Teddy were the middle children. *In seasons 3 and 4, he has a lot of crushes and girlfriends. *She is into Pokeo (like Pokemon) a fantasy card game. *Teenage Gabe makes a video diary for Toby (Wentz's Weather Girls). *She is the worst of the Duncan Kids. *It is told in Rat-A-Teddy that she is dating Dan. *According to The Unusual Suspects, Gabby goes to Thomas Jefferson Middle School. *Teenage Gabe is entering High School since he is 15 years old, and it is revealed in a few episodes he is in 8th grade, the last year of middle school. *She loves video games *He has told 300 lies (Charlie 4, Toby 1) (Brielle Ava Perry) *He usually uses Charlie and Toby for his own benefits. (Bradley Steven Perry) *He actually loves Charlie and Toby he began being nice to her and more loving in season 3 and season 4.(Bradley Steven Perry) * It is said several times in the series that Charlie and Toby were unplanned, but in the episode Make Room For Baby it is revealed Gabe was unplanned as well. (Bradley Steven Perry) * She shares the same birthday as her actress, Brielle Ava Perry.(November 23). Gallery ]] References Star Sign She is a Sagittarius. Category:Characters Category:Duncan Family Category:Pre-Teens Category:Students Category:Main Characters Category:Teens Category:Kids Category:Gallery Category:Images Category:Trivia Category:Boyfriend Category:Males Category:Gabe Duncan Category:Blog posts